A solid-phase radioimmunoassay for rubella virus specific antibodies in human serum utilizing rubella virus antigen absorbed on polystyrene balls and .sup.125 labelled second antibody (sheep antihuman IgG and IgM) was described by Kalimo et al., J. Clin. Microbiol 4, No. 2. 117 (1976).
Another procedure utilized in the art for detection of rubella is the virus hemagglutination inhibition (HI) test. A description of such procedure is presented in detail in Immunology series No. 5, Procedural guide, Public Health Service, Atlanta, pp. 57-88 (1974).
Immunofluorescent procedures are also utilized in the art. Representative disclosures of such technique are provided by the following references:
Crodock-Watson et al., J. Hyg. 70, 473 (1972); PA1 Forgani et al., Intervirology 1, 48 (1973); PA1 Haire and Hadden, J. Med. Microbiol, 5, 237 (1972); and PA1 Iwatha et al., Can. Med. Assoc. J., 106, 327 (1972). PA1 Charlton and Blandford, J. Immunol. Methods, 8, 319 (1975); PA1 Patterson and Smith, J. Clin. Microbiol, 2, 130 (1975); PA1 Rosenthal et al., Appl. Microbiol, 26, 478 (1973); and PA1 Smith et al., J. Immunol. Methods, 5, 337 (1974).
General procedures for carrying out radioimmunoassays for viral specific antibodies are provided by the following references: